Inside Mako's Mind
by MakoAngel
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado qué es lo que Mako piensa? Este es un One-Shot de un capítulo del libro dos que me dejo con dudas respecto a las decisiones de Mako y que pasaba por su mente.


Estaba en mi apartamento sentado en en sofá de segunda mano que Bolín había tenido la decencia de no cambiar, después de su debut como artista sólo pensaba en comprar cosas nuevas, aún no creía que me había dejado solo en el apartamento por una tonta pelea, ya se daría cuenta que la vida no es fácil, ni sencilla y mucho menos simple; pero la verdad lo extrañaba, mucho.

No me había sentido tan sólo en mucho tiempo, Bolín siempre había estado junto a mí, y bueno, las chicas, Korra y Asami, habían llegado justo cuando creía no saber que hacer con mi vida, obviamente esa parte jamás lo admitiría frente a ninguno de ellos, pero los quiero demasiado.

Bueno, de eso estaba seguro hasta que Korra empezó una tonta pelea de cuestionar de que lado estaba, no sabía que responder, una parte de mí me decía que sin importar nada mi lugar estaba a su lado, así tenia que ser, yo lo había elegido así; pero la parte sensata que gobernaba sobre la primera me indicaba todos los problemas que surgirían si apoyaba a Korra en todos sus planes, a veces estaba mal ser tan impulsiva, y ella así era siempre, en parte me enamoraba esa parte pero también me sacaba de quicio.

\- Ay Korra- murmuré para mi mismo- lo siento tanto.

Aún me quedaba el desazón que me había dejado aquella pelea en la comisaría, él cambio en su expresión al decirle prácticamente que no era mi prioridad. Korra tenía razón, ella era él avatar y yo andaba por ahí en una moto capturando ladronzuelos con un uniforme.

No, no puedo compadecerme así de mi, no me lo permito.

Y luego ese beso de Asami, al darse cuenta que su empresa estaba en ruina; ¿fue la tormenta de emociones que la invadió? ¿O realmente aún siente algo por mi?

Lo que yo sentí con sus labios en los míos fue, en primer lugar, sorpresa y luego, espíritus, sentí mas que nunca la ausencia de los labios de Korra, vi sus ojos azules antes de salir corriendo después de nuestro rompimiento.

Pero al acabar él beso, vi los ojos húmedos de Asami, su desesperación.

Me pregunté: ¿Por qué nos separamos Asami? Es una chica inteligente y linda, a quien podía proteger, y no alguien que traía el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

Odiaba admitirlo pero era muy difícil no compararlas.

Mako, concentrate deja de pensar en ello, mejor piensa en como mostrarle evidencia a Lin que Varrick es más que un millonario excéntrico y que está detrás de todo esto.

*En ese momento toca la puerta una bella pelinegra que esta al otro lado de la puerta*

\- Asami- digo sorprendido- ¿Vienes a ver si sigo paranoico?

\- ¿Qué?, Oh no Mako quise venir para ver si estabas bien, y la verdad te ves preocupado, necesitas salir y relajarte- dijo Asami mientras se acercaba a mi y colocaba una de sus delicadas manos en mi pecho, la verdad Asami tenía algo de razón.

\- No lo sé, tal vez no es un buen momento-

\- ¿Ni siquiera para la cocina de Kwon?- apuntó la ojos verdes acercándose peligrosamente- ¿Recuerdas? Nuestra primera cita.

\- La verdad creo que tienes razón, Asami.

Y así de fácil empezamos a besarnos, si, empezamos, porque alguien empezó a tocar la puerta.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien?- preguntó Asami separándose.

\- No, no sé quien puede ser.- respondí mientras abría la puerta, y ahí estaba los dos idiotas del bigote y la Jefa Lin.

\- Jefa Lin- dije en tono formal- ¿Que pasa? - dije al ver que ambos hombres entraban.

\- Nos hicieron un reporte de que trabajaste con las Tríadas- dijo la jefa en tono muy serio.

\- Si, Jefa, Asami y yo los contratamos para una misión encubierta, siento haber trabajado a sus espaldas.

\- No, Mako, que apoyaste el robo de Industrias Futuro.

\- ¿Qué? Mako nunca haría eso.- apuntó Asami decidida

\- No puede creerle a unos ladrones- se dirigió Mako a Lin.

\- Lo siento chico, tengo que hacer una revisión al menos - Lin habló con autoridad.

\- Mire Jefa- dijo uno de los detectives en tono de burla - dinero en efectivo.

\- Nena, lo siento, pero tu novio, trabajó a tus espaldas- dijo el mismo detective mientras esposaba a Mako.

\- Eso no es mío, no sé como llegó ahí, es una trampa Jefa- se excusó el cejas arqueadas- Asami nunca haría nada que te hiciera daño.

*Con eso los detectives, la jefa Lin y un esposado Mako salieron del departamento hacia la comisaría de policía.*

Genial, justo lo que necesitaba ahora.


End file.
